The storage of two-component products, for example polyurethane foams, aerosols, automotive paints and varnishes, hair dyes, chemical—particularly household chemical—products, pharmaceutics, cosmetics, etc. often poses problems related to the storing of the second component.
In many cases, the second component is arranged in the inner space of the storing container (e.g. can) of the first component. In a variety of solutions, the container of the second component is connected to the wall of the outer container; in these cases the container of the second component may also be emptied from the outside of the container of the first component. Especially in these cases, but also in the case of other two-component storage facilities, it is a problem how to ensure gas-tight separation of the second container from the external environment and from the first container.
A two-part can adapted for storing two components is disclosed in EP 2 013 115 B1. In the approach described in the document, the inner container comprising the second component is connected by means of a plastic intermediate piece to the metal bottom of the can. The appropriate sealing of the plastic intermediate piece and the metal disc representing the bottom wall, in a way generally used in this special field, is provided by a flexible ring surrounding the matching neck sections of the metal disc and the plastic intermediate piece. When the container of the second component is so arranged, the material (by way of example liquefied gas) stored in the external container is separated from outside by the metal wall of the can, and a metal-plastic and a plastic-plastic joint. These joints represent vulnerable parts of the system adapted for storing the two components. Failing any of the joints making the storing system unsuitable for use, because in the case of imperfect sealing, gases from the environment may seep into the can and the inner content of the can may also escape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,205 B1, a seal around a shaft against low pressure fluids is provided by a plastic component suitable for permanent deformation. The disadvantage of the solution described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,205 B1 is that it provides seal only against low pressure fluids, and that in accordance with the configuration of the deforming plastic component, it is only suitable for providing a sealing around a shaft.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,195, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,944 and U.S. 2008/0029966 A1 sealing systems are disclosed wherein the purpose is to avoid the permanent deformation of the snapping component, in order to control the latching of the joints appropriately. Devices for mounting a valve on a container are disclosed in EP 1 052 190 A1 and EP 2 028 131 A2.
In view of known solutions, there is a demand for a sealing joint between plastic and metal joint elements, and a method for the manufacturing thereof, which sealing joint may be applied by way of example in containers adapted for storing two components, and in this case—unlike the prior art solutions—, it provides a gas-tight sealing more simply and/or more advantageously in the seals of a container adapted for storing two components, and which sealing joint may be applied advantageously also in other applications, wherein a sealing between metal and plastic components is needed.